Neleka
by Kid Fresa
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un amor que debía durar toda la vida termina demasiado pronto? Bueno, ésa es una pregunta fácil. Sucede todo el tiempo. La verdadera incógnita es por qué quien se supone que debería proteger al ser que más amaba en el mundo no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Descansa en paz, mi adorada Sakura.
1. Arrepentimiento

¿Por qué pasó esto, dioses en los que tan ciegamente puse un día mi esperanza? ¿Por qué?

Mi nombre es Xiaolang Li, soy el último varón de la famosa Dinastía Li, los magos más venerados de Japón después de nuestro ilustre ancestro, el gran Clow Reed. Si no conocen a mi familia, solo puede ser por dos razones: o no viven en Japón o no son magos. Y la segunda razón tampoco es determinante, porque hasta entre los humanos éramos conocidos y famosos. Digo, como mis cuatro hermanas mayores habían nacido sin poderes mágicos, habían hecho todo lo posible por sobresalir en la vida, y por los dioses que lo consiguieron: Fanren era una diseñadora de modas de un gusto exquisito, Feimei era una abogada imbatible en los tribunales, Shiefa era una arquitecta de gran renombre y Fuutie estaba por concluir su Maestría en Física Nuclear. En cuanto a mí, todavía soy un estudiante de secundaria, pero todos esperaban que lograra grandes cosas por ser el varón de la casa (huelga decir que jamás conocí a mi padre, y las mujeres de mi casa jamás hablan de él) y por ser el único heredero del legado mágico. A veces me pregunto si mis poderes no habrían estado más seguros en las manos de alguna de mis hermanas, pero ese pensamiento siempre desaparece cuando las contemplo. La magia solo habría sido un estorbo en sus vidas.

El caso es que siempre tuve algo que me distinguía de entre los demás. Ya fuera mi apellido (especialmente después de venir a Japón desde nuestra natal Hong Kong un año antes de que yo naciera), el hecho de tener cuatro hermanas mayores (otros chicos siempre envidiaron eso durante todo mi paso por la Primaria, y yo no entendí jamás por qué. Es apenas ahora que comienzo a hacerlo, y me parece penoso), o porque era un mago y nadie debía saberlo.

Llegué a Japón para encontrar el legado de mi ancestro, las poderosas Cartas Clow, y dominar su poder, pero fracasé estruendosamente. Literalmente, fui vencido por una niña en la que se suponía que iba a ser la gran misión de mi vida por el honor de mi familia. Y a esa niña, la hermosa y perfecta Sakura Kinomoto a quien hoy y para siempre lloran mis ojos, no le bastó con apoderarse de mi legado familiar (que después descubrí que era más suyo que mío, puesto que su padre es una de las dos mitades en las que el Amo Clow dividió su alma, lo cual la hace indirectamente hija suya y prima lejana para mí): también se adueñó de mi corazón sin pretenderlo.

¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué tuvimos que acabar así? El brillo de tus hermosos ojos verdes ahora solo vive en los recuerdos de quienes te conocimos, tu dulce sonrisa ahora es motivo de lágrimas nostálgicas, la hermosura inmaculada de tu adolescencia se marchitó sin florecer por culpa del estúpido que se enamoró de ti, pero que no pudo protegerte cuando juró que daría su vida por ti. Quien ha muerto eres tú, y debí ser yo.

¡Debí ser yo, maldita sea!

Perdón, me dejé llevar. Es que me duele tanto... ella iba a ser mi esposa cuando fuéramos mayores. Nunca amaré a nadie como la amé a ella, de una forma tan pura y tan fuerte. Supongo que debo explicarles bien qué fue lo que pasó, cómo fue que llegamos a este cementerio donde ella duerme junto a otras tantas tumbas silenciosas.

Todo comenzó después de que derrotamos a Kaito y Sakura completó la baraja de las 52 Cartas Transparentes. Shinomoto al final siguió siendo una niña sin poderes mágicos, y él desapareció del mapa después de que ella lo llamara monstruo sin corazón al revelar su verdadera cara. Habíamos ido a las montañas con el resto de los chicos, el señor Kinomoto, el insoportable Touya y Tsukishiro, y lo estábamos pasando bien. No había manera de escapar de la escrutadora mirada de mi cuñado, así que desistí de intentar buscar una oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con Sakura. Y entonces comenzó todo: el cielo se nubló de improviso y un rayo cayó sobre un árbol. En medio de las cenizas, para nuestro asombro, encontramos un huevo que resplandecía con destellos rojizos bajo la lluvia, y que parecía irradiar calor interno en medio del frío que hacía. El profesor Kinomoto no tenía idea de a qué criatura pertenecía (vamos, es historiador, no biólogo, pero es normal que los hijos creamos que los padres lo saben todo), y la mirada de Touya me confirmó que pensaba igual que yo: algo tenía de extraño este huevo. Pero nada dijimos. Sakura lo tomó y decidió que lo cuidaría hasta que se abriera.

Ése fue el primer error. El segundo fue que Touya, Tsukishiro y yo guardamos silencio. Confiamos en que el poder de Sakura era lo bastante fuerte y puro como para que las criaturas místicas la respetaran. No se nos ocurrió pensar que, más bien, ése era el mayor problema, y ahora lo estamos pagando y lo lamentaremos durante toda la eternidad.


	2. Espina

-Sakura... ¿estás segura de que no deberíamos preguntarle a Hiiragizawa sobre este huevo?

Ella revoloteó sus pestañas y yo sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos.

-Todo estará bien, Shaoran -me respondió, con esas inflexiones japonesas tan bonitas que siempre usa involuntariamente al pronunciar mi nombre-. Puedo percibir que este huevo tiene magia, pero eso solo significa que solo tú, Eriol o yo podemos cuidarlo. Siento que está vivo, no quiero dejar que muera.

A su afirmación no le faltaba lógica. Obviamente, solo un mago podía hacerse cargo de lo que fuera esta criatura. Admito que por un momento había pensado en hacer que el perezoso de Kerberos se ocupara de él solo por el placer de ver un león con alas empollando un huevo, pero era una idea tan absurda que tuve que esforzarme para no reír. En cuanto a Yue, tampoco era posible. Eso implicaría involucrar a Tsukishiro, y, aunque es verdad que nunca estuve enamorado de él, no quería que le sucediera nada. Sobre todo porque mi "querido" cuñado me asesinaría. Cree que no lo noto, pero no sabe disimular lo mucho que quiere a la forma humana del ángel guardián de mi Sakura. Casi tanto como yo a su dueña.

-De todos modos debería preguntarle acerca de esto -argüí con terquedad mientras sacaba del bolsillo mi celular para tomarle una foto al huevo-. Él podría decirnos qué clase de criatura mágica es, y así podremos cuidarla mejor.

-Es como si fuera nuestro primer hijo -soltó ella distraídamente, y se llevó las manos a la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta, con la cara totalmente roja. Yo sentí que mi rostro ardía de inmediato, se me aceleró tanto el corazón que lo sentí en mi garganta y tuve que luchar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no robarle un beso allí mismo. Aparte de nuestro fallido intento de primera cita arruinado por la carta Spiral, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de tener otra, y Yamazaki me había dicho que la regla de oro es besar después de la tercera cita. No seré yo quien falte a las reglas.

-Shaoran... -dijo Sakura entonces, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes tan brillantes como esmeraldas. Yo no pude responder, solo tragué saliva mientras luchaba para que no me temblaran las rodillas. Al cuerno la regla, _tenía_ que besarla en ese preciso momento. Además, leí en su expresión y en el casi imperceptible suspiro que se le escapó al decir mi nombre que lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Pero, como siempre, algo tuvo que interrumpir. Lo único inusual fue que el culpable no fue Kerberos, sino Touya.

-Mocoso, monstruo, ya está lista la comida -dijo, abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que casi saltáramos al techo del susto para después volver a cerrarla. Podría jurar ante un juez que escuchó todo detrás de la puerta y esperó hasta el momento preciso para asustarnos.

Ni Sakura ni yo acertamos a reaccionar por un momento. Casi no podíamos mirarnos a la cara. Bajamos al comedor y almorzamos en silencio. Touya tenía una expresión de tal arrogante suficiencia, como si hubiese cumplido con su misión en la vida, que la única razón por la cual no invoqué al Dios del Rayo sobre él fue porque eso a Sakura no le gustaría.

Durante toda la cena, una interrogante me rondaba el cerebro: ¿por qué no podía quitarme de la cabeza esta extraña sensación de alarma velada que me inquietaba como una espina en el costado, como si en cualquier momento todo fuera a salir mal? Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, pero en ese momento no lo habría podido imaginar siquiera. Todo lo que me importaba era entender lo que estaba sucediendo, porque, por alguna razón, me parecía que este huevo no había llegado a Sakura por casualidad.

Y tenía razón, pero solo lo supe después, cuando fue imposible separar a Sakura del huevo e impedir lo que nunca debimos propiciar: el nacimiento de la criatura.

El comienzo del final sucedió al otro día, cuando Hiiragizawa me llamó para decirme que había descubierto referencias al huevo en algunos de sus libros más antiguos. Aparentemente, le había pertenecido a una hechicera ancestral llamada Neleka (recuerdo pensar que tendría que estar loco para ponerle ese nombre a una hija), que se había sacrificado para evitar que el huevo fuera destruido. Pero la explicación de tal comportamiento no aparecía en ninguna parte, y todos los libros que hablaban de Neleka se referían a ella como una poderosa druida, amada y temida tanto por su pueblo como por los demás pueblos druidas del este de Normandía; que un día, sin dar explicaciones, entregó su vida para proteger el mismo huevo que Sakura sostenía ahora en sus manos, arrojándose junto con él a una pira funeraria que se convirtió en un túmulo cubierto de hiedra venenosa cuando ella exhaló su último aliento.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta Japón desde el norte de Francia? Y además, resultaba tremendamente irónico que, buscando protegerlo, Neleka lo expusiera al fuego vivo de la pira funeraria. Incluso si el cascarón resistía el fuego, la criatura en su interior debió morir cocinada. Y la cereza del pastel: si había quedado enterrado en el túmulo cubierto de hiedra venenosa, ¿cómo demonios era posible que lo encontráramos debajo de un árbol? Algo no me cuadraba en esta historia. Y cometí el tercer error: buscar más pistas.


	3. Advertencia

No es que me sorprenda, pero no tuve suerte buscando información acerca de Neleka en Tomoeda. No me puedo quejar de las bibliotecas de mi querido pueblo adoptivo, pero su disponibilidad en cuanto a libros que hablaran de magia se restringe a la magia de teatro y a novelas de fantasía. Hiiragizawa me dijo que probablemente encontraría algo si viajaba a Osaka, pero no me podía permitir eso en mitad del año escolar. Madre nunca había escuchado el nombre de Neleka, pero me prometió mover sus fichas en China porque era algo que involucraba a Sakura. Qué bueno que no pudo ver por el teléfono que me sonrojé hasta las orejas cuando, en lugar de decir "Sakura", dijo "mi nuera". Sé que es verdad, pero no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado al escucharlo. Supuse en ese momento que lo superaría con el tiempo y la costumbre, porque no podía imaginar cómo iba a terminar todo este asunto... pero me estoy adelantando.

Mientras yo andaba en estas pesquisas, mi niña cuidaba el huevo como si realmente fuera nuestro hijo. Le hablaba de mí, de ella, de todos nuestros amigos... un día incluso la escuché hablarle de Touya, y me reía en silencio con las cosas que le decía.

-Tu tío Touya a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza... se la pasa llamándome "monstruo", y no ha pronunciado nunca el nombre de tu papá sino que siempre lo ha llamado "mocoso". Pero aún así (y aquí le cambió la voz, perdió su tono duro y volvió a ser dulce como siempre) es un buen hermano mayor y a ti te querrá mucho. Serás su primer sobrino.

Lo admito, me dejé ganar por la ternura en ese momento. De verdad se veían muy lindos, y además pensar en tener un hijo con Sakura era algo hermoso incluso si no había sido concebido por el método natural... o concebido siquiera. Por mí de acuerdo, si eso la hacía feliz, bien podía llamar "hijo" a lo que fuera a salir de ese cascarón rojizo. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero estábamos cometiendo el peor error de nuestras vidas. Un error que, literalmente, a ella le costó la vida y a mí el alma.

Esa noche, soñé por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Y fue algo tan vívido que habría jurado que no estaba dormido. Caminaba por un prado lleno de flores y los pájaros cantaban a mi alrededor. Estaba buscando algo o a alguien, pero no sabría decir qué o a quién. Simplemente caminaba en silencio. Y entonces, vi a alguien al pie de un árbol altísimo, que parecía tocar las nubes con su copa. Era una mujer que parecía tener la edad de mi madre.

-Acércate, joven lobo -me dijo, mirándome con unos ojos extrañamente hipnóticos que parecían contener en sus irises todos los tonos posibles del verde. Obedecí, movido por la curiosidad que despertó en mí que me llamara por el significado de mi nombre y por lo fascinante de su perfecto cantonés con un acento normando que le daba una musicalidad inusitada.

-Yo soy a quien buscas, pero no a quien debes encontrar -me dijo enigmáticamente-. Impide por todos los medios que la mujer que amas le ponga un nombre a la criatura que encierra el huevo. De lo contrario, nada podrá evitar su nacimiento.

-¿No se sacrificó por protegerlo, señorita Neleka?

-Este huevo apareció con una deflagración que despedía un aura sobrenatural y que incendió el área a su alrededor. Me imagino que lo sabes, pero los Druidas tenemos una conexión tan fuerte con la Naturaleza que cualquier daño que sufra lo sentimos en nuestros cuerpos. Cada joven árbol que fue consumido por las llamas hasta que llegué fue como una herida de daga en mi costado.

Asentí, había escuchado acerca de ello en casa.

-Me lo llevé para estudiarlo, pero lo guardé en secreto por si acaso. Y agradezco a todos los espíritus por ello. No habría podido perdonarme si otra persona hubiera sido víctima de su influencia. Verás, llegué a descubrir que lo que sea que encierra este cascarón se alimenta del cariño, la pureza y las emociones positivas. Y eso casi le cuesta la vida a un niño de mi pueblo, pues por un instante me poseyó un instinto asesino cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo. Por suerte, pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y recuperar el control, pero fue entonces que entendí que no era seguro que se quedara entre nosotros. Todas las cosas que intenté para destruirlo fracasaron y de algún modo siempre regresaba a mí aunque lo escondiera en los lugares más recónditos, así que, como último recurso, entregué mi vida para formar un sello que lo aislara del mundo. Me imagino que el túmulo debió ser destruido con el paso del tiempo y la historia.

No pude evitar apretar los labios. Seguramente, el túmulo de Neleka estaba en alguna parte de Francia que ahora formaba parte de una ciudad, o incluso una carretera o vías del tren. Quizá la gente que construyó algo en ese lugar destruyó el túmulo y encontró el huevo. Sigue sin quedarme claro cómo terminó en Japón, pero ahora todo tiene más sentido. Es cierto que, con el pasar de los días, había percibido que Sakura estaba inusualmente melancólica y apagada, pero ella siempre negaba todo cuando le hacía preguntas y se esforzaba por ser la misma de siempre. Si esa criatura estaba alimentándose de su felicidad, yo mismo me iba a encargar de matarlo. A mi Sakura nadie le roba su sonrisa. Ese bicho se las iba a ver con los poderes del descendiente de Clow Reed.

Pero, de repente, sucedió algo inesperado: comencé a sentir un frío extremo que me calaba hasta los huesos. Y al parecer Neleka también lo sentía.

-Ya es tarde -dijo entonces una voz inhumana que me paralizó de terror-. He recibido un nombre, y la maldición que me ata se ha roto. Ahora naceré en este mundo y lo consumiré todo, comenzando por la absurda criatura que me entregó su alma en bandeja de plata.

Neleka dejó escapar un grito de dolor como si la estuvieran torturando, y yo desperté de golpe gritando y con el corazón en la boca. Gracias a los dioses, vivo solo aquí en Japón. Recé a todos los dioses para que hubiera sido solo un sueño, y, aunque eran las tantas de la noche, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Sakura. No me contestó, así que supuse que estaba dormida. Sintiendo una garra de hielo oprimirme el corazón, me dormí otra vez, y esta vez no soñé nada.

Al otro día, me despertó mi teléfono celular: Sakura.

-¿Eres tú, Sakura? ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Hola Shaoran! -su voz sonaba muy animada, lo cual me hizo sonreír de puro alivio y, para mi eterno mal, sospechar que lo de la noche pasada había sido solo un sueño- ¿Crees que puedas venir a mi casa hoy? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Debí sospechar lo que era. Debí adivinarlo y prepararme para ello. Probablemente así me habría dolido menos y habría podido hacer más. Porque le fallé a la mujer de mi vida cuando más me necesitaba y ahora solo me queda extrañarla porque no la pude salvar.


	4. Holocausto

Mientras caminaba a casa de mi Sakura, me imaginaba un futuro a su lado. Ya fuera con la criatura dentro del huevo (porque una parte de mí se empecinaba en creer que lo de anoche no fue real, sino solo el sueño más vívido que había tenido en años) o con un hijo concebido después de nuestra boda, lo importante era que estaba totalmente dispuesto a convertirme en el esposo de Sakura. Ansiaba tomar su mano, poner un anillo en su dedo y realizar las ceremonias tradicionales de nuestros respectivos países. Ansiaba besarla bajo la luz de la luna, vivir junto a ella en la misma casa, dormir en la misma cama, tener hijos... envejecer y morir a su lado, incluso si no era al mismo tiempo. Pero todos esos deseos me fueron negados por el poder inexorable de un destino marcado por la fatalidad y el sufrimiento. No estaba escrito que los Kinomoto y los Li se unieran en un solo clan. Mis manos habían nacido para mancharse de sangre, solo que la última cosa que habría esperado era que no solo iba a ser sangre de demonios.

Llegué a la casa Kinomoto y, para mi sorpresa, quien me abrió fue Touya. Mostraba todas las huellas de haber librado una dura pelea y terminado mal... incluyendo un brazo por el que bajaba sangre desde una herida en el hombro. Por una vez, su expresión al verme no fue de sorna ni de desdén. Era más bien como... súplica.

-Shaoran... tuvimos razón todo el tiempo. Ahora solo tú puedes hacer algo al respecto. Sálvala, por favor... Yo no puedo acercarme a ella por culpa de la criatura.

No sé qué fue lo que me golpeó más fuerte, si descubrir que había tenido razón al sospechar que algo iba mal y que el sueño había sido real o que Touya me llamara por mi nombre por primera vez por un motivo tan espantoso en lugar de porque al fin me había aceptado como cuñado. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres con el alma en el piso y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que me dolía, y al acercarme a la puerta percibí un aura tan tenebrosa que sentí escalofríos de auténtico terror. Apelando a mi poder y aferrado a mis sentimientos como a un talismán, vencí la fuerza opresiva que intentaba frenarme y abrí la puerta.

Ante mis ojos apareció un espectáculo aterrador: Sakura estaba en medio de su dormitorio envuelta en lo que parecía un zarzal negro de cristal con los brazos abiertos como si hubiese sido crucificada. Cada una de las espinas se hundía en su carne y el conjunto entero latía como un corazón viviente. Supe por puro instinto que la criatura estaba absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!! -grité con desesperación, sin acertar a moverme. En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos, pero no era ella. En lugar de sus adorados irises verdes, lo que había ahí era un brillo rojizo como el sol crepuscular.

-Ella ya no puede oírte, "papá" -dijo la criatura a través de su boca con la misma voz inhumana de mi sueño vívido y una sorna repleta de burla al dirigirse a mí con ese título-. Su cuerpo entero está bajo mi influencia, y estoy a punto de consumir los últimos vestigios de su alma. ¡Es tan pura y deliciosa! Justo lo que había esperado durante trescientos años. Ahora renaceré y tomaré lo que me pertenece. Y tú no puedes hacerme daño aunque desciendas del mago Clow (percibí un desprecio infinito en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre), porque tendrías que dañar su cuerpo para dañarme a mí.

-Ella te crió como a un hijo... -balbuceé de forma estúpida sin acertar a mover ni un solo músculo por el _shock_.

-Era justamente eso lo que necesitaba -me respondió burlón-. La bruja que me aprisionó en este cascarón fue muy específica con su conjuro: una criatura de alma blanca tenía que amarme y darme un nombre para que yo me liberara. Y aún así, de todos modos naceré como un niño... pero eso no importa. Tendré todos mis poderes, así que da igual si mi cuerpo es más joven que yo.

-¿Sakura te puso un nombre?

-Así es... me llamó Tsubasa justo después de que te llamara. Esa era la sorpresa que te quería dar, qué tierna...

La falsa ternura sardónica de su voz me llenó de la rabia suficiente para que mi cuerpo se despercudiera. Invoqué mi espada sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía y utilicé mi técnica de los Pétalos Helados. El frío intenso seguramente ralentizaría el flujo de la sangre de Sakura de modo que el monstruo (me niego a llamarlo por el nombre que Sakura, en su inocencia, quiso ponerle de todo corazón como nuestro hijo) no podría absorber el resto de su sangre tan rápido como antes. Y entonces pasó algo más: una estrella de ocho puntas apareció en su frente, en sus manos y sobre sus pies descalzos. El monstruo gruñó con rabia.

-Neleka... ni estando muerta dejas de ser un incordio.

¿La señorita Neleka lo había sellado? Me sorprendió bastante, aunque supongo que no debería: los Druidas, amén de ser diestros en el uso de la magia natural, también elaboran poderosos sellos.

-Mi entrenamiento me permitió ser resistente a su influencia -me dijo ella telepáticamente-, aunque, como te conté, también estuve cerca de llegar al límite.

-¿Hay alguna forma de ayudar a Sakura? -pregunté con angustia.

-Por desgracia, casi toda su alma ha sido consumida. Seguramente estuvo en contacto con la criatura demasiado tiempo o de un modo muy fuerte.

-Lo amó como a un hijo -respondí, y el corazón se me partió en pedazos. Neleka contuvo el aliento.

-No... eso significa que su alma no tiene salvación... aunque puede que de este terrible mal surja algo bueno.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita?

-Lo que voy a pedirte es algo terrible, pero es necesario. Yo no pude utilizar este hechizo en su momento, pero tú sí podrás.

No tuvo que decirlo, lo entendí de inmediato. Debía utilizar el conjuro que estaba poniendo en mi mente, que combinaba magia natural y magia estelar, para destruirlos a ambos. También comprendí que era precisamente ahora cuando el monstruo era más vulnerable, y que Neleka no había podido usar este hechizo ella misma porque no lo había conocido en vida: lo había aprendido a lo largo de su paso por el Limbo. Su alma estaba unida al huevo por causa de su sello sacrificial, de modo que jamás podría abandonar este mundo en tanto la criatura no muriera. Mediante lo que iba a hacer, no solamente lograría proteger a la Humanidad y al planeta entero del peligro desconocido de este monstruo despiadado; también le concedería el descanso eterno al alma de Neleka.

-Sakura... -sollocé con las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara- Te amo con toda mi alma... si hubiera otra forma de hacerlo...

Y entonces pasó algo.

-Sha... Shaoran...

La voz de Sakura era débil, pero pude escucharla. Percibí la rabia del monstruo en su aura demoníaca, no había esperado que se le resistiera precisamente ahora.

-Mátame... Shaoran... -dijo Sakura con una voz tan lastimera que me sentí morir-. No dejes que le haga daño a nadie... mátame, por favor... dile a mi hermano y a mi papá que los amo... a ti también te amo, con todo mi corazón... perdóname por no ser capaz de decírtelo en mejores circunstancias...

-Sakura...

-¡Date prisa, joven lobo! -me apremió Neleka de repente-. El poder de tu amada ha respaldado mi sello y tu hechizo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir teniendo en cuenta toda la sangre que ha perdido.

Tragué saliva y me limpié los ojos. Tenía el alma rota en mil pedazos, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, nada en el universo habría podido impedirme hacer lo que hice en ese momento: me acerqué a Sakura y le entregué nuestro primer beso. Cuando nos soltamos, ella sonrió débilmente y luego cerró los ojos.

-Adiós, mi amado Shaoran...

-Estrellas sagradas, antiguas estrellas, la luz de este mundo implora su fuerza -recité, rogando al Cielo que no me temblara la voz-. Por el poder de la sangre inocente nacida en esta tierra, destruid el mal que hoy nos declara la guerra.

Uno por uno, pronuncié los nombres de las Trece Estrellas que son el corazón de cada constelación. Al llegar a la última, el monstruo soltó un alarido espantoso y el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a agrietarse como si fuera de porcelana. Finalmente, aunque no soportara ni siquiera pensarlo, terminé el hechizo atravesando el corazón de Sakura con mi espada. El monstruo gritó y trató de resistirse y repelerme, pero yo le di pelea... y entonces alguien me ayudó: era Touya. Una parte de mi cerebro no pudo evitar analizar la ironía del destino, pues yo había ayudado a Sakura en el Juicio de Yue y ahora Touya me ayudaba por el bien de Sakura. Entre los dos logramos hundir mi espada hasta la cruz y el cuerpo de Sakura se desintegró en cenizas mientras el monstruo era destruido finalmente con un alarido de rabia.

Sin poder evitarlo, rompí a llorar como un niño. Touya no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero su silencio fue reconfortante. No esperaba que me abrazara (y de hecho no lo hizo), pero sí me sostuvo anímicamente poniendo una firme mano viril sobre mi hombro. A él le dolía también, y de una forma que para mí era inimaginable, porque él la había visto crecer. A su manera, Touya la había amado como aman los hermanos mayores. Supe a través de ese contacto físico que él habría entregado su propia vida gustosamente si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar de lugar con Sakura. Y recordé las palabras que ella le dijo al monstruo: él es un buen hermano mayor.

En ese momento, una presencia sobrenatural nos puso en alerta de nuevo, aunque me tranquilicé casi al instante porque no era un aura tenebrosa. Más bien era una presencia semejante a la de un hada del bosque. Sumé dos más dos y deduje que el espíritu de Neleka quería despedirse antes de descansar en paz. Y acerté, pues ella apareció ante nuestros ojos.

-Percibí tu presencia cuando entré -le dijo Touya-. Tú nos ayudaste a matar a esa bestia.

-Era mi deber terminar lo que empecé -respondió Neleka humildemente-. A lo largo de mi existencia sellada aprendí el conjuro estelar que el joven lobo utilizó y esperé el momento para enseñárselo a alguien. Mis eternas condolencias por esta pérdida irreparable. Mírenlo como un holocausto: una víctima ofrecida en nombre de todos aquellos a quienes el monstruo habría atormentado y reducido a la esclavitud.

Percibí que Touya sonreía levemente, y entendí por qué: al igual que siempre, estaba orgulloso de _su_ monstruo.

-La criatura finalmente ha muerto... puedo descansar en paz -dijo Neleka con un suspiro-. Veo que las eras nos han traído poderosos hechiceros. Les encomiendo este hermoso mundo al que tanto amé.

Y se desvaneció entre pequeñas luces doradas.


End file.
